Family
by magiclover90
Summary: Zutara Week 2010. Theme: Family


**A/N: Alright, so it's Zutara Week & my cousin keeps telling me I need to write for it so I am. Hopefully I can finish this quickly enough…**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to said wonderful cousin, crazyshipper15, thank you, b/c you never stop pushing me & I really hope you feel better soon!**

**So anyway…I REALLY hope I've got the theme right; I believe it's 'family.' If it's not please tell me how stupid I am that I got the wrong theme in a review **

**Family**

I watched them play together; laughing, running around- happy; just like children should be. We worked so hard to get this life for them. The centuries old war, the battles, the loss, the betrayal; all of it, it was all worth it, to get to where we are now. If someone had told me ten years ago that this is where'd I be, I would never have believed it- not in a million years. But it is; I worked beside the Avatar- restoring peace to the world, made some friends, lost some too, got myself an arch enemy, and ended up falling madly in love with him…yeah, _never_ would have seen that one coming.

His name is Zuko. He started out chasing the Avatar, my brother Sokka, and myself, then I decided to trust him, he betrayed me, he begged forgiveness, I refused, he helped me track down my mother's killer- that's when I decided he really wasn't going to hurt me again. And when he jumped in front of that lightning his crazy sister Azula shot at me, I knew; I knew I was in love with him, I knew that I'd never be able to live without him around. I realized that I'd loved him for a while- who knows the moment that it all started, maybe it was when we were in the catacombs in the Earth Kingdom, or maybe it was when he tied me to that stupid tree; I have no idea. But what I do know is that him with all my heart, and even though it feels impossible, I love him more and more every day.

"Mommy! Watch me! Watch me! Watch m-" my daughter Ursa cried with all her might until she knew she had my undivided attention.

"Alright, I'm watching" I couldn't help but smile at my daughter's eagerness. I watched while she tried to do a few waterbending moves I'd shown her last week. She was only four years old but she wanted so much to be able to waterbend; just like me. She was getting better every day and I knew she'd be a master some day. But I knew she still had a lot to learn when she made the same mistake I'd made years ago; she'd accidentally frozen one of Zuko's legs who had just entered the room from behind her. He was wearing his usual robes for when he was his meetings with different advisors. I usually accompanied him but I volunteered to stay with the children today- not wanting to miss a moment of their too fast growth. Zuko would have stayed too if he hadn't had to attend the meeting. Did I forget to mention? Zuko is the Fire Lord, yes that means that I am Fire Lady. Who knew the daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe would end up becoming the Fire Lady?

"Daddy! Daddy!" Our two eldest children-Ursa and Roku, who was five and was also a firebender- ran up to their father and jumped- knowing he would catch them. Zuko laughed when he caught them; enjoying how they loved him so much. He was such a better a father than his own- I knew he would be.

"How was the meeting," I asked although I already knew what he would say. I gently rocked our third child in my arms- Kya. She's just learned how to crawl. We recently discovered she was a firebender. If you know me well enough you'll realize the irony in our daughter's names.

"Just the usual business," he stated as he set Ursa and Roku down. He then looked at me expectantly. "Uuum, Katara?"

"Yes?" I simply replied.

"Do you think you could…" he glanced down at his still frozen leg and waved it around a bit.

I then realized what he wanted me to do. "Oh, sorry," I smiled sheepishly as I set Kya down on the floor and she crawled over to her siblings. I stood and Bended the ice into water and off of his leg into the container it had been in earlier. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist. "So the meeting?" Whenever he said the 'usual business' it either meant it was very boring or very stressful. By the look in his eyes I could tell it was the latter.

He sighed then and was about to respond when I cut him off. Our lips met in an all too quick kiss, but still enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine. Loving the taste of him, the smell, the familiar and passionate way his lips moved sensuously against mine. I knew he didn't want to talk about all of the politics right now, especially in front of the children; and for the moment, I didn't care, I didn't need to hear about it right now- I knew if it was something important he'd tell me. I just wanted to bask in his warmth for as long as I could before we pulled away- remembering that our kids were still present and accounted for. Getting lost in each other wouldn't be the best thing at the moment.

We pulled apart simultaneously- directing our attention to the three most beautiful beings in the world. We talked together hand in hand to sit on the long chair together. Just watching Roku, Ursa, and Kya have fun together; be innocent children, not having to deal with loss or death or war- the way children are supposed to grow up; loved. Knowing that our three angels wouldn't have to go through what we did when we were younger made it that much more perfect. So I sat next to my husband, watching our children- enjoying being surrounded by the loving presence of my beautiful family.

**A/N: So that's it for this one. PLEASE review. Sorry if it's not enough- I wrote this in just over an hour, which is also why I couldn't be more creative on the names & why I didn't write Sokka & others in. **


End file.
